


7

by firepixel



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, or is it really, what a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 10:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8141038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firepixel/pseuds/firepixel
Summary: bad end





	

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know fuck the what this is! also cherry lipgloss is actually very nice but has a rude tendency to taste like shit
> 
> \+ [soundtrack](https://youtu.be/XJ2S2_TpWN8)

a. curve along the letter; swoop down.  
n. sharp slide down; curve up and out, down.  
cherry lipgloss, rika's cherry lipgloss, down.  
sticky against your cheek.  
it smells so enticing. tastes so bitter.  
you are so hungry.  
the phone chimes and chimes and chimes and you ignore it.  
you're very, very hungry.  
he must be so impatient with you; you count ten chimes and eleven chimes and your hand jerks.  
the lipgloss smears when you bring your hand up to your cheek.  
the scent of cherry is so strong you can almost taste it, wish you could taste it.  
you're dying, perhaps literally, to taste it, and that's mostly what pushes you to reach towards the phone. thirteen chimes. fourteen.  
you pick up.

  
his voice, as expected, has an edge to it.  
edges make letters. curve along; swoop down.  
he never really was patient with you, you think, no. two tries, bad route on the third.  
he might not like it if you joke around too much, yeah?  
\- _are you even **listening** to me right now_ -  
yes.  
y, down, down, e, curve to the side, down, s, long curved slash, back-and-forth. yes.  
s, like seven, seven-oh-seven, s o s.  
can't think about that, no.  
you're still listening.  
when memories of seven come they bring friends like memories of jaehee and jumin and elizabeth and zen - no, thinking about zen is z, three slashes, like three strikes - you've been through this conversation so many times you know it by heart but you can't participate anymore so you think about - no.  
n, o. your hand is on the downward stroke before you catch yourself.  
his voice has a frown in it. he asks what do you mean, no?  
you remember that you're hungry.

  
the worst thing is the chats.  
they're still all there, every single one of them, sorted by day and time and person.  
seven, yoosung. jaehee, jumin, zen.  
no new chats. bad end bad end bad end.

**Author's Note:**

> hobi's dancing in that new wings promo thing got me feeling some type of way. exams tomorrow and after tomorrow and after tomorrow have me feeling some type of way too. those 2 ways are v different


End file.
